


A Rose is a Rose

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some 13/Rose feels to let you that, yes, I am still here :=).   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	A Rose is a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose feels to let you that, yes, I am still here :=). Enjoy :=)

******

Every time the TARDIS changed Her interior, the change went far beyond just the color of the walls or the design of the console room. Rooms changed locations, hallways that once were dead ends were suddenly not, and items that were once firmly located in one particular room for centuries were suddenly somewhere else entirely.

At first, during her first ‘year’ aboard the timeship, Rose had found the changes disconcerting, unsettling, but, eventually, she grew to deal with them in a good-naturedly annoyed fashion, sometimes it was even fun, like a guessing game (“Tonight on BBC One, another episode of _‘Where Has My Bedroom Gone Too This Time?;’_”). And other times it was just confusing, especially when items that most definitely had _not_ in her room before suddenly appeared there.

This time round (Rose’s fifteenth hundredth and thirty-sixth year aboard the TARDIS, not that she was counting mind you) it was what looked like an old chest of drawers, one of those old-fashioned, Victorian era ones that were made of solid, sturdy hardwood, the kind that could probably kill you dead if it happened to fall on you.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Rose scowled at the object. In truth it was very beautiful, probably hand-carved, with an intricate floral design carved into it in flowing relief. Running her hand across the dark wood, Rose smirked as she realized that the pattern were roses.

“You trying to tell me something, Old Girl?” she murmured.

The TARDIS hummed in her mind, a non-committal response, the telepathic version of a shrug of the shoulders.

Opening the first drawer, Rose was somewhat disappointed to find nothing but dust, it wasn’t even interesting dust, just…dust. Sneezing slightly from said dust, Rose sniffled as she moved onto the next of the six drawers.

Again, nothing.

The third drawer had what looked like an old book. Curious, Rose opened it, disappointed at its contents. Another version of Shakespeare’s lost folio (seriously, they had like…twenty of them). Setting that aside, Rose was starting to get a little annoyed, especially since the chest was much too large for her to move out of the room on her own.

The fourth and fifth drawers were equally as bare as the first and second had been; but the sixth…ah, now here was something.

Gently easing the dusty papers out, Rose examined them, finding that they appeared to be a series of old photographs. Frowning, she carefully sorted through them, finding that they appeared to be photos of past incarnations of The Doctor and their companions. Settling down on the bed, she carefully examined each one, trying to put a name to the faces.

There were a few she recognized, there was the Fourth Doctor and Romana, Rose recognizing the other Time Lord from when she and the Twelfth Doctor had escaped the confession dial and found Gallifrey again (and Rose repressed a shiver as she recalled being inside the dial. Not fun). Setting that photo aside, Rose frowned at the next one, the Eighth Doctor and...Grace? Yes, Dr. Grace Halloway, that was it. She smiled as she remember her encounter with the good doctor during a trip to San Francisco with the Ponds (The Doctor--still all floppy hair and bowties--had dropped them off for 'a little bit' while he nipped off to fix the TARDIS. In the end, the three had ended up being Grace's houseguests for almost a month).

Moving onto the next one, Rose smirked as she recognized the Third Doctor, but not the people with him (they looked like they may have been with UNIT, if the Brigadier was any indication). Ignoring it for now, she put that photo aside and turned to the next one, finding it was one of the First Doctor and three people, none of whom she recognized in the least.

Flipping through the next photos, she found that they were much the same, all showing the First Doctor and the same three people, a man, a woman, and a young girl who looked to be about sixteen or so in age.

Frowning, Rose stood up, noticing that the chest of drawers was gone. Smirking, she carried the three photos with her as she sought out her wife...

******

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up at Rose's voice.

"Yes, love?" she asked as she finished connecting right cable to the right port.

"I found these photos" Rose held out the three photos towards her.

Taking them from her wife, The Doctor smirked.

"Oh, these take me back," she grinned "see, these were the first people I ever travelled with," she explained "where did you find these?"

"The TARDIS gave them to me," Rose explained. coming to join her wife in leaning against the console "so? Who are they?" she asked, nodding towards the photos.

"A pair of stowaways," The Doctor grinned "they sort of...stumbled into the TARDIS," she explained "now, let's see...Barbara Wright and Ian...oh god, it's on the tip of my tongue...Charleston! Ian,,,no, wait sorry, that's not it...Chesterton! That was it! Ian Chesterton!"

Rose smirked, shaking her head at her wife's antics.

"So. were they married or something?" she wondered.

"You know, I don't know," The Doctor admitted "they were schoolteachers," she continued "good friends, too," she frowned at the photos "hmm, you know, looking back on it, they might have eventually married. Have to check that sometime, might be nice to surprise them with the new face," she grinned as she shifted to the next photo, her expression softening "oh" she murmured.

"Doctor?" Rose peered over her shoulder, recognizing the girl "you had a picture of her on your desk when we were at the university," Rose recalled "when Missy was still in the vault. You never said who she was"

"She was...my granddaughter" The Doctor explained softly, absently reaching out with het free hand to pull Rose close.

"Oh," Rose said softly "what was her name?" she wondered.

"Susan," The Doctor nodded "Susan Foreman. Well, that was the name she picked when she enrolled in school, anyway. See, Ian and Barbara were her teachers, that's how I met them actually," she explained "they'd followed Susan back to the TARDIS one night and burst right in"

"I thought that nothing could get inside the TARDIS unless She wanted them to" Rose remarked.

"Yes," The Doctor nodded "guess the old girl thought that Susan and I could use some friends" she chuckled.

"She was right" Rose chuckled.

"She usually is," The Doctor agreed "you know, it's funny," she remarked "Susan's real name was 'Arkytior'."

"Arkytior," Rose repeated, her talent for speaking Gallifreyian still needed work "that's pretty," she noted "what's it mean?" she wondered.

The Doctor smirked at her.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes," Rose nodded "I do"

"It means 'rose'," The Doctor explained "Arkytior is the Gallifreyian word for 'rose'," she smirked at her wife "i wonder if that was coincidence," she mused "you and I, I mean"

"Well," Rose sighed "the Bad Wolf doesn't seem to do anything by halves"

"No, it doesn't," The Doctor grinned "still," she pulled Rose close "I'm not complaining"

"Neither am I" Rose agreed...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
